A device for providing protection against minor head injury and for stabilizing a hat is provided. The device moves from a generally flat first orientation into a domed-shaped second orientation. In the second orientation, the device is placed under the underside of a hat and supports the hat in an upright position. The device may be placed under a hat for protection and/or to store the hat in an upright position for display and to reduce the sagging of the hat over time. Further, the device may be placed under a hat and the hat worn. The device has a plurality of radially extending arms extending from a center portion. The perimeter surface of the device may be partially inserted within a groove of the hat so as to allow the device to remain secured within the hat. The device is also suitable for providing some protection against head injury when the device is properly worn under a hat.
Liners for hats have been invented in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,395 to Nebeker discloses a disposable liner which is fitted against the inside surface of a sweatband of a cap or hat. The liner functions to absorb moisture and oils, and to eliminate odor. The liner wicks moisture away from a user and may hold moisture away from the hat. The liner may wick moisture to an evaporation region to be evaporated. The evaporation region may be separated from the hat by a cover layer to prevent wicking into the crown of the hat. The liner may be configured to adjust the size, and thus the fit of the hat on the head of the user. To secure a hat on the head of a user, the liner may include a compressible, foamed, polymeric core. The core may be treated with an antibacterial agent and a deodorizing agent for eliminating odors. To one side of the core is attached an adhesive layer for securing the same to the sweatband of the hat. The adhesive is selected for firmness yet easy removal and disposal of the liner. The adhesive may be heat-sensitive. Multiple layers of foamed polymeric substrates coated on two sides with adhesive may be adhered to one another for sizing a hat. The other side of the core is bonded to a fabric layer positionable against the forehead of a user. The fabric layer may be formed to have an absorbent layer, and may include a non-absorbent outer layer that transfers moisture but remains dry to the touch.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,095 to Fleury discloses an inexpensive, disposable liner for hard hats. The liner is shaped to be inserted into and resiliently engage the lower periphery of a hard hat. The liner includes an elastic band attached to the lower edge of the liner so that the liner can be slipped over the beak and the interior support of the hard hat. The liner is preferably made of a soft, breathable material which will prevent the buildup of moisture, and which will feel comfortable to the user. The sides of the liner are elongated so that the liner can be folded over the lower periphery of the hard hat. The elastic band attached to the lower edge of the liner allows the liner to be easily installed into and removed from the hard hat.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,668 to Bogan discloses a liner for a hat, cap or similar head covering having a layer of moisture absorbent material which is backed by a layer of moisture impervious material. Further, adhesive means are provided for releasably securing the liner to the sweatband of the hat, cap or similar headgear. The bottom and side edges of the moisture absorbing layer are sealed to prevent the migration of moisture, oil, grease and other contaminants through these edges of the liner. The upper edge of the liner is left unsealed so that a wicking action encourages the transport of moisture from the body of the moisture absorbing layer to the top edge where it may be evaporated.
However, these patents fail to describe a device for protecting against minor head injury and for stabilizing a hat in which the device moves from a first orientation into a second orientation and which is easy to use. Further, these patents fail to provide for a device for protecting against minor head injury and for stabilizing a hat which allows a hat to be displayed without the hat sagging.